Who has not come upon a desk, table, or counter strewn with letters, notes, cards, or other documents that all need to be in view at once? Not the whole document, but at least enough of each one to remind us, as we go about other tasks, that something else needs our attention at some point before the documents get buried, or perhaps accidentally thrown away or mixed in with other papers.
Upright copy stands and typing holders can keep one document at a time in view. However, multiple stands would require far too much space, and we don't need to see the entire document for many purposes.
Recently, small hemispherical globes have appeared on the market for holding single documents. These globes are weighted and have a single curved slot for gripping the bottom of a document. They hold a flexible document such as a sheet of paper upright by forcing it to curve in a vertical direction, as one might press the bottom of a sheet between thumb and fingers to stiffen it against flopping down.
These globes are handy for desktop use, but multiple documents still take up far too much desk space if a number of them need to be kept in view at all times, but a partial view of each would suffice to cue their meaning or relative importance.
Presently available holders for displaying multiple flexible documents, such as paper that cannot stand unaided, seem to be overly large, and to require far too much space on a desk, table, counter, or similar horizontal surface. They also suffer from an unstated assumption that nothing less than a full view of the document would be acceptable for all purposes.